<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The call that never came by ads1008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574855">The call that never came</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008'>ads1008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The call between Steve and Tony that everyone wanted after Civil war that we never got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The call that never came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope yall enjoy. Please leave comments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should have just called you when I had the chance. But I am stupid and didn’t listen to my gut. I know you would have helped us and given my pal a chance because at the end of the day you’re my best friend. You were my love. Why are we fighting? I know why because I could have never learned how to communicate with you. You were all action and I was all strategy. Now we switched and I was thinking with my heart and not my brain. You were right and I am sorry, but could you please call me. I want to fix this whole mess. I understand if you don’t want to but please, I need to hear your voice one last time.<br/>~Your beloved Steve</p>
<p>Tony picked up the phone and just stared at how old the technology was. He knew he could transfer this number on a better and more concealed phone. He also wanted to take this phone and throw it against the wall. Because he doesn’t think he has the heart to here the love of his life’s voice once again. Another part of him wants to call and tell Steve he loves him and beg him to tell Tony where he is at knowing he wouldn’t tell him where because he was protecting their teammates. The phone ranged once. Damnit, he thought he should just hang up the phone. The phone ranged again. Maybe he won’t pick up. He did say he wanted to talk but he might have changed his mind.</p>
<p>“Tony” Steve’s voice sounded wet like he was almost on the verge of tears. “Tony is that you. Please say something.” Tony stood there in a state of fear. “It’s okay I will talk. Tony, I love you so much and I miss you so much. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Tony wanted to jump into his arm but there was still fear there from the last time Steve touch him, he almost killed him. “Tony are you still there?”</p>
<p>“St- Steve” Tony’s voice crack and he was so mad at himself. He wanted to be strong, but Cap had that effect on him. “Tony.” “Steve, I love you very much but there will need to be some time until I fully forgive. “I understand that Tony and take all the time you need. I will always be there for you because I love you.” Steve wanted to tell Tony everything but knew he couldn’t because that would jeopardize the rest of the team. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust this man. He trusted this man with his life. “Steve tell me where you are. I can help you. At least put you somewhere nicer than wherever you are right at this moment.” Tony pleaded. He wants Steve to tell him because right now he could ping his location, but he wanted to know that Cap trusted him. “Tony, you know I can’t do that. And I know what your thinking that I don’t trust you. That isn’t the case I just don’t want you wrapped up in this mess.” It was all true he didn’t want to wrap him up in any more drama then what they all were already in. </p>
<p>“Yeah Cap. I understand. I have to go it was nice talking with you.” The sadness dripped from Tony’s words. He understood he did but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. “Wait, Tony, if you really have to go just let me tell you I love you one last time.” “Yeah, Cap I love you too” Tony hung up the phone and looked at the monitor. It said that Cap and his team were in Paris, France. What a coincidence that is where their honeymoon was. “Friday send supplies to this location. And don’t let anyone know please.” “Yes, Sir Steve Rogers will need this equipment right away. Would you like me to put a letter in there letting him know it’s from you, sir?” “No, Friday that won’t be needed he will know who it’s from.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck feeling a mild headache coming. He picked up the photograph of him and Steve from their trip to London. He held it against his chest and began to sob. He missed him but all he cared about was that he knew he was safe for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>